Mrs Higurashi's Wish
by Gypsyn
Summary: ["I'm Higurashi Kagome," the seven-year-old girl greeted, reaching out her hand formally. The eight-year-old boy sniffed at the hand but didn't take it. "I'm Inuyasha," he answered, bringing his attention back to her face. She dropped her hand out of embarrassment and blushed.] (InuxKag) Rated for Inuyasha's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I am not making any money off this silly fanfiction.

~Gypsyn

Chapter 1

Mrs. Higurashi looked over her birthday gift from her father in law with a bemused (and hopefully excited) expression. It was a necklace made of a thick red cord and a large and rather gaudy red gem inset in a gold metal. She doubted it was real gold, or a real ruby for that matter despite its aged look. But the metal work was quite intricate.

"What an interesting heirloom, can you tell me what it does?" She asked politely.

Because Grandpa Higurashi's gifts always did something.

the old man smiled broadly and proclaimed, "I knew you would like it! It's a very rare charm that is supposed to grant three wishes to its owner."

"Oh really? Well, I'll have to be extra careful with it then won't I?" The mother of two said with a convincing smile.

Her two children both gave her weary looks and started to visibly ignore their grandfather's chatter. Although why they couldn't humor their grandfather about his charms with civility she couldn't understand. Especially when the family had already seen demon masks, flying swords, time traveling and Inuyasha. Gods knew There was Nothing quite like having an irritated half dog demon storm into your house at dinner to cement your belief in the paranormal.

Maybe it was just that their grandpa had overloaded them with false charms and spells for so many years that he had lost all credit with them. Still, they could show a little respect for the man.

"Alright, open mine next Mom!" Kagome demanded cheerfully pushing a large neatly wrapped box toward her. Smiling Mrs. Higurashi took the box unwrapped it and opened it. Reaching in she pulled out a feudal style blue and green teapot, cups, and small jars. "Oh my, goodness Kagome these are beautiful!" Mrs. Higurashi said in astonishment.

Kagome's smile widened. "I knew you'd like them!" She replied. "I even buried them in the past to get them here so they could pass a carbon dating test!"

"That's amazing!" Her mother responded looking awed and holding a cup reverently.

"Those have to be worth a lot of money!" Souta chimed.

"If it's a complete set, all by the same potter then yes. These are tremendously valuable." Grandpa Higurashi replied picking up the teapot very gently and looking it over in awe.

Kagome smiled proudly, and then there was a bump upstairs.

The girl's expression twitched to irritation. "Not again..." She Murmured wearily.

Before Mrs. Higurashi could ask what was wrong she heard someone leap down the stairs and land with a thud outside of the kitchen. Seconds later the kitchen door swung open.

"Kagome, Your late!" Snapped their visitor angrily.

Mrs. Higurashi glanced at her daughter and back to her half demon friend. Where they really fighting again?

"It's Mom's birthday. I just want to stay the night."

"No. you promised!"

"As if it really matters which side of the well I SLEEP on!" Snapped Kagome angrily.

He growled back at her. "God dammit, You always do this! You spout off, 'I'll be back in a week Inuyasha! I'll be back in a few hours Inuyasha!' and you know what?! You Never show up when you say you will!"

"You came back EARLY the last three times I visited, you jerk!"

"Just go get ready!"

"I don't HAVE to go ANYWHERE Inuyasha! I'm not your property."

"You PROMISED you'd come back today! I never said-"

"SIT!" Kagome shouted angrily.

Inuyasha was instantly slammed into the floor of the kitchen and laid there Presumably dazed.

the other members of the party all looked down at him before looking back at Kagome.

She snorted and walked around his prone body towards the stairs stomping angrily up each step. When she'd gone Inuyasha groaned and pushed himself to a sitting position.

"Dear... Are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked coming to sit beside him.

"...I'm fine." He answered a little gruffly. He rubbed his forehead and looked around the room. Souta and Grandpa Higurashi looked back at him. He winced realizing he may have made a spectacle out of himself. "...Sorry. I ruined your party didn't I?" He asked turning back to Mrs. Higurashi's concerned face.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry Kagome has to leave so early but I agree with you. She should keep her promises."

He nodded and got to his feet. After a moment he glanced back toward the stairs where Kagome had stormed off and seemed to find a little of his anger again.

"No matter what I say... She... Goddamn. Was she always this contrary?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"When she was younger not at all. She used to try very hard to please others. As she got older she became more and more independent and maybe a little hard headed. But she always apologizes after thinking things through. She doesn't like hurting other people. I'm sure once she slows down and thinks about this she will apologize."

He said nothing looking away somewhere towards the fridge. But his expression had softened again.

"You didn't do anything wrong Inuyasha. If you want I can go talk to her."

But he shook his head. "Don't worry about it... I just don't understand why she has to make such a big deal over a party. Not like I've ever gotten a-"

He paused and glanced at Mrs. Higurashi as though he had forgotten she was there.

His ears lowered. "I-... T-Tell Kagome I'll be by the well house, OK?"

"Okay, Inuyasha-kun."

With that the older woman watched forlornly as her daughters first love turned and walked out the back door and onto the shrine grounds.

Kagome had once confided in her the way Inuyasha had been treated for most of his life and The way he continued to be treated. The thought came back to her now as she watched his lone figure retreat.

"The only reason people don't chase him out of town everywhere we go is because I have leeway as a priestess and the fact that he can be intimidating enough that not very many people willingly tell him to leave. I can't tell you how many times humans have taken one look at him and tried to turn him away from food and shelter. Demons always take one look and assume he's weak because he's half human. They try to treat him like a lesser being. When his mother died he was forced to live as an outcast for a long long time. Neither side would accept him."

Neither Kagome nor her mother could understand how people could treat a young boy that way. And It was sad that all that pressure had been dropped on poor Inuyasha at such a young age. But he was a tough young man and seemed to have pulled through somehow.

Mrs. Higurashi had long ago conceded that it was a good thing Kagome didn't treat him with pity the way she sometimes did. But she wondered why her daughter refused to at least TRY acknowledging that Inuyasha was just lonely when she was gone for too long.

The thought reminded her of a conversation she'd had with Kagome a long time ago. One she had thought back on many times.

"Why did you name me Kagome? ...The other kids all make fun of me. They won't let me play with them."

The woman sighed in worry even now 7 years later. 'How much worse must Inuyasha have had it? 'I wonder if things could have been better for them if they had met under different circumstances?' she thought.

She pictured a young Kagome and Inuyasha sitting together as children bickering over toys and smiled.

"I wish they could have met with each other as children." She murmured sadly. "They would have made such good friends."

Unknown to her the red stone of the charm she had been given briefly lit up in her pocket.

"I guess I'm leaving now." Came her daughter's irritated voice from the doorway to the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi looked up from her thoughts and smiled.

"Alright dear. Inuyasha's by the well house waiting for you. Be sure to apologize to him okay?"

"But Mom!"

"Now listen, young lady! Inuyasha takes promises very seriously and so should you." Her mother scolded. "The next time you break a promise with someone. Think of how you are destroying your honor! Honestly, Kagome can't you tell he was trying to be nice?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at this and crossed her arms "Number one, storming into a party and yelling at me isn't NICE. Number two, even if it was a _bad attempt_ at being nice it would have only been because he knows I'm already mad at him." Her daughter replied stiffly.

"And why is that?"

She made a sound of irritation in her throat And her mother looked at her in worry.

"Because that idiot has been following me around ever since I got back. I haven't gotten a moment of peace, I've been too busy cleaning up his messes and apologizing for him."

"Sweetheart, doesn't that just mean he wants to spend time with you?"

"He already spends LOADS of time with me." She whined.

"You know yesterday he pushed poor Hojo down when he tried to talk to me and then he dragged me down the street?! He treated me like a disobedient pet! And this morning he followed me to school and sat on the roof watching me all day! And he wasn't wearing a hat or anything! What if someone had looked up and seen him? what if someone called the police!? What would I have done then?"

"Honestly, Inuyasha has already put me through a lot of trouble. Can't he just have the decency to let me stay for the rest of the day? Can't he see I need a break?"

"Kagome... From what I've been told you need the protection."

"Well, He's the most annoying guard dog I'VE ever met." The miko grumbled under her breath conspiratorially.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed Looking over her rather smothered daughter.

"Kagome I understand your frustrated I do. But even I know canines are known for being extremely loyal and possessive creatures. I think considering his heritage he's been very lenient with you."

Kagome growled under her breath and Mrs. Higurashi bit back the urge to giggle.

"Don't you go giving him credit he doesn't deserve. He 'lets' me have as much freedom as I do because when he gets unbearable I 'SIT'-"

Kagome was cut off by a loud -BAM!- that thundered outside the kitchen window making the glass rattle softly in the frame. the sound was followed by a low moan of pain.

Kagome's head whipped towards the window with speed her mother had no idea a human could possess without getting whiplash. The teenager narrowed her eyes in rage.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed.

"God DAMMIT. " Came a muffled growl from their half demon eavesdropper.

"You SEE mom?! You SEE what he's like?!" She cried half pleading half angry. "You freaking SPY!" She roared turning back to the window.

It seemed the poor boy didn't have a comment on the matter. But the rustling noises seemed to indicate he didn't plan on staying through any more of the conversation.

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a smile. "I see your point dear. But you know... Does he treat anyone else like this?"

"No." She answered angrily. "He couldn't possibly the have the TIME to bother anyone else like this!" She snapped in the direction of the window in a heightened voice.

"Well, I think it's sweet that he's so attached to you."

Kagome made a rather strangled cry of frustration and rage.

"Sure! that makes perfect sense! Being SPIED on is sweet!" Kagome threw her arms up in mock defeat and headed to the door.

"I guess I'll go now so I can sleep in the dirt for NO REASON." She grumbled shifting her oversized backpack back on her shoulder and grudgingly exiting the kitchen door and headed toward the well house.

"Goodbye dear! Come back soon!"

This time, when Kagome growled in answer her mother quickly shut the door behind her and laughed out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Inuyasha stood inside the well house with his ears laid back against his head watching carefully as Kagome opened the door wider and entered. When she saw him by the well she glared menacingly but said nothing.

He looked away with a touch of fear in his expression quickly uttering a soft "Keh." Of supposed indifference.

Kagome snorted in response but didn't use the dreaded incantation further. Instead, she stomped down the stairs, walked right past him and jumped down the well without a single word.

Once she had passed through the portal Inuyasha felt his shoulders slump.

"I guess she's not talking to me now huh?" He asked himself quietly. For a little while he didn't move, maybe a little afraid that she was just waiting to sit him to death in his world where her mother wouldn't see or hear. But maybe he'd _rather_ she just sat him than have to endure the silent treatment for however long it was going to take for her to forgive him. He took a deep breath and jumped into the well after her.

Once the lights had faded away, he looked up and sighed with relief. She hadn't been looming over the well waiting to sit him to an early grave. He leapt out and noticed she was about five feet away nearly jogging toward the village.

"Hey!" He called. "Damn it, wait for a second!"

"What on earth has gotten into you lately?!" She demanded once he'd caught up. "You used to give me at least a _little_ space in my world. And what was with that eavesdropping?! That wasn't like you."

Inuyasha's ears pressed themselves against his head in shame.

Maybe he'd pushed her a little far this time. It had seemed like a good idea in the moment When he'd first heard Kagome's mother scold her while he was in the yard.

He'd hoped that maybe if he listened in they might talk about why Kagome had been trying so hard to get away from him lately.

He hadn't really thought of it as eavesdropping or even considered that he might get caught. But maybe he should have.

He took a deep breath. But before he could manage to scrape together an apology a flash of green and orange was racing toward them and flinging itself into the miko's arms.

"Kagome!" The kitsune cheered joyfully. "Its been so boring since you left!"

Despite her earlier anger, Kagome smiled quite readily for Shippo. "I'm happy to see you too." she chuckled before hugging him briefly and letting him scurry to her shoulder.

The fox looked at the two of them curiously. Inuyasha glared back. "Why are you back so late Kagome? You promised you'd be back this morning."

"Well remember how I thought my Mother's birthday would be yesterday? It turns out I was a day off. It was today." She sighed. Then she shot back an angry glance at Inuyasha who pointedly looked away.

"Oh, so did she like the tea set you got for her?"

"Yeah I think she did."

"Did you tell her I helped you get it ?" He asked excitedly.

"I didn't get the chance. " She explained apologetically. "Inuyasha showed up in the middle of the party and started yelling at me."

"You were late!" He reminded her hotly. "We were just sittin around for ages waitin for you to show up when we SHOULD have left this morning."

"Well, I'm sorry SOMEONE used my calendar as kindling, Inuyasha!" She hissed back.

To his credit, the half-demon didn't flinch at the reminder of his little blunder last week. Instead, he snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Feh, buncha stupid squares wouldn'ta changed anything. If I didn't go and drag you back you'd take an extra week every time."

"I would not you idiot!"

"Would so!"

"Would not!"

"Would so!"

"Sit boy!"

For the third time that day Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

Shippo sighed. "You two are already fighting?" He asked sounding like a disappointed parent.

"Don't start." Kagome warned before taking off briskly down the road again.

"He destroyed my calendar so I had to _guess_ what day my Mother's birthday was on. And then that idiot went running amok in my world the moment I got there. He knocked my friends around and dragging me down the street like a child... He's got no right to complain about me being a day late with all the trouble he's put me through."

"Huh. We were all wondering where he kept disappearing to while you were gone." Shippo commented. "He pretty much just came back for meals, so we all thought he was just brooding like normal."

"Nope." She snorted. "I got the full stalker experience. Complete with him eavesdropping in on a conversation I was having with my mother from the window. "

Shippo glanced back at the vanquished dog demon growing smaller and smaller behind them on the road. "That's pretty tasteless even for HIM."

But Kagome's mind was elsewhere. At the mention of the older Higurashi, her mother's words had come back to her. "Doesn't that just mean he wants to spend time with you?"

Kagome's shoulders wilted a little. "Inuyasha's always had his bored days where he just follows me around..." She reflected out loud. "But it was like that ALL week."

"Well get ready for more." Shippo warned still looking back behind them. "He's getting up."

Kagome sighed wearily and started to jog. It was going to be a looong afternoon.

It was. As soon as they reached the village Inuyasha insisted that they at least get SOME traveling out of the way and basically bullied the group into leaving immediately.

Kagome considered going to ride with Sango on Kirara and avoiding the half demon all together for a while. But when he lowered himself to his knee with his back to her in a silent petition to get on, she sighed and begrudgingly obeyed. It wasn't like she was truly furious with him or anything. That kind of fight was getting to be typical lately, and if he was still willing to carry her after being sat three times today alone she could suck it up too. She just really wished she could understand what the hell was going on in his head.

Wasn't he planning on leaving with Kikyo some day? If so, why did it matter if guys from her time gave her presents or asked her on dates? And for almost the entire time she'd been home no matter where she went she had sensed his aura somewhere nearby just out of sight. He'd watched her like a hawk all week. That was unlike him too.

They traveled the remaining 6 hours of the day and set up camp uneventfully. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't talk much. They all simply ate, and then went to bed.

(-)

Morning came slowly to everyone in the group.

Everyone ended up sleeping in a little after their late start on the road the evening before. The first person to wake up was Shippo, And he was quickly followed by every other living thing for the next mile.

Inuyasha fell out of his tree in surprise at the sound of the confused and panicked shout. He fell into the middle of the clearing landing hard on a log knocking the wind out of him. He rolled over clutching his stomach fighting to breathe while people around him started to shout even louder, some of them strangely calling his name. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a woman with brown hair looking back worriedly.

"I-Inuyasha?! is that really you?" She asked looking down at him in shock.

He snarled at the woman angrily and raised up one hand wielding his claws threateningly. She backed away looking hurt and surprised .

He hesitated at the quick surrender. Something was... off about this. He looked a little closer at her face and felt a jolt of recognition that made him drop his hand. Brief confused images passed through his mind of the woman before him tossing a giant boomerang, riding a cat demon and fighting demons. Not only that. Images of her Eating meals with him in a group of other people and sparing together came to him as well.

"What the-?" He asked as he shook off the last effects of his fall. What in the hell was happening?! Who was this person?!

He didn't know what to think. These memories, were they fake?

He took stock of himself raising his hands up to inspect them. A clawed child's hands met his gaze confirming what he thought he knew of himself and discrediting what he thought he remembered about the person before him. In those memories, he'd been an adult. Or at least he'd _thought_ he was.

' _I'm I_ _nuyasha._ ' He told himself definitively if shakily. _'I'm eight years old, And the last thing I really remember... I was hiding in a cave from demons...'_ He looked down at himself. A sword that was too big for him was at his side. He remembered holding it up and making it transform into a giant fang. It's presence felt like a sign that maybe the new memories were true. He had an over-sized set of beads resting around his neck too. Oddly a memory of being slammed into the ground really hard was all that came to mind when he looked at the beads. The memory was confusing and unpleasant but still pointed towards the idea that things were not as he thought they should be. Otherwise, he felt unchanged.

"No don't touch me! Where am I?" Cried a young girl's voice tearfully. "Okaa-san!"

He tore his gaze from the beads around his neck and saw a little girl with short black hair and blue eyes wearing a strange garment that looked... well he wasn't sure what it looked like. He'd never seen clothes like _that_ before. It had buttons running down the middle where it seemed to part and the sleeves were so long on her that they covered her hands by nearly a foot. She was standing against a tree backing away terrified from a man in a monk's robe who slowly eased his way toward her with his hand extended as if trying to coax out a frightened cat. She couldn't be any older than he was and she looked like she was about to cry.

An image flashed in Inuyasha's mind of the man getting hit over the head with the brown haired woman's boomerang. Memories of him grabbing women's rears and getting slapped. Pulling some beads off his arm and unveiling a void in his hand... Inuyasha looked down verifying that there were indeed beads there. Horror filled him. What in the hell was that monk trying to do to the girl?! The woman beside him gave him one last look of worry and went to help the monk. At her movement, he jumped and kicked himself further away from her but she ignored it.

"Shh Kagome-chan It's okay! Nobody's going to hurt you, we're your friends!" The woman said holding her hands in front of her pleadingly.

The girls eyes flashed from one stranger to the other before clutching her head and backing herself against the tree "I-I wanna go home!" The girl cried. His heart hammered in his chest as he wondered what he should do. This was a goddamn monk and a demon slayer!

By all rights he should be running away himself while the others were distracted with the girl, memories or _no_ memories he didn't know these people and he didn't trust them for a second. But Seeing the girl so upset made him hesitate. He had a feeling she was in the exact same situation he was in. She seemed just as shaken and confused as he was.

And then a greedy and hopeful thought occurred to him. _Maybe_ if he saved that girl she would be his friend.

He leaped forward slashing at the monk's outstretched arm in warning to stand in front of the girl. The man yanked his arm back with a yelp of surprise and blinked at his sudden appearance.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha snapped angrily baring his teeth and showing his claws.

"Inuyasha! You should know by now I'd **never** hurt Kagome sama." The monk pled, finally backing away from them.

He growled. The girl behind him fell to her knees trembling and crying softly.

"I don't know **shit** about any of you." He answered hotly. "So back off!" Even as he made his demand he prepared to grab the girl and run for it if either of them seriously made a go at him. His knees were trembling slightly at his own audacity. To face down a slayer and a holy man... what in the hell had possessed him?!

"Okay..." Said the woman who had knelt beside him before much to his surprise. " Okay, we all need to just ...relax."

The monk thankfully backed away to join the woman.

Inuyasha stood his ground watching carefully as the two adults regrouped a few feet away.

He listened as the girl behind him slowly got her bearings back.

"You okay?" He asked quietly without looking away from the others.

"I... I don't..." She answered in a confused and frightened voice. "I was in my bed a-and... Now I'm..."

So they really were in the same situation. That thought comforted him a little. "Don't worry, I'll get you home." He assured her quietly. "Just stay behind me, okay?"

"Okay." She sniffled.

"Inuyasha." Addressed one of the adults. The young demon narrowed his eyes and growled defensively in front of the girl. "listen, How much do you remember about being an adult?" Asked the monk with what appeared to be a look of concern.

"So I _was_ a grown up?" He asked evenly. His pulse beat loud in his ears. He was terrified that these humans were going to turn on him the second he dropped his guard. But he HAD remembered them and even if it _was_ a trick if he left this girl behind who _knew_ what they might do to her?

"Until last night yes."

"What happened?" He snapped.

"We don't know any more than you do Inuyasha."

"What about her?" He asked nodding his head back in the girl's direction.

"Her too. You were both adults when we broke camp last night."

"So We grew up and And now we're both _kids_ again for no reason!? You expect me to believe that from a monk and a demon slayer?" He practically hissed.

The humans looked at each other helplessly.

"Inuyasha please we wouldn't lie to you." The woman answered gently.

The girl behind him sniffled and reached out grabbing the back of his haori and tugging to get his attention.

He glanced back at her. Their eyes locked on each other and widened.

He KNEW those eyes. Sky blue showing every emotion with no holds barred. He remembered... carrying a girl... THIS girl on his back... He remembered eating and walking and fighting with her. Talking and laughing together. Their conversations all running together in a big confused jumble. He remembered standing in the snow... Holding her close. He remembered Wielding his giant sword... "Just stay behind me. I'll protect you Kagome." Came a deep voice in his head. His own voice he realized. That realization shook him, And then he was back in the clearing looking at a little girl again.

Abruptly he worried that now that she'd seen him she would scream in fear. His ears zipped backward bracing against the onslaught of sound he knew was coming. The sound that always came when girls realized what he was.

Instead, her hands gripped him tighter.

"I know you." She whispered with a look of surprise and awe.

Something warm sprouted in his chest at those words. He forgot the others as he turned to look at her more fully. An echo of a memory flashed in his mind of her as an adult. She was admittedly a very cute little girl but as a woman she was beautiful, And he knew they were the same person. They had the same eyes.

"I think... I know you too." He answered a little meekly despite himself.

"Do you believe us now?" The monk asked weakly.

The young demon jumped ever so slightly and shot them a glare. "For now." He answered giving them a halfhearted snarl. "But if you turn on me or _her_ I won't hesitate to kill you, monk." He threatened with a scoff.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's threats. Besides the fact that without his gruff adult's voice the threat sounded pitiful... any toughness it _might_ have had was obviously just for show. Inuyasha had lost a lot of his strength, agility, and experience in battle. Against an experienced monk and a demon slayer he didn't stand a chance in hell, the child version of Inuyasha would _know_ that.

The only reason he had dared to threaten them was for Kagome's sake. That much was certain.


	3. Chapter 3

"It seems fairly obvious that they have run awry of an enchantment of some sort," Miroku conceded from the Fifteen-foot distance it had taken to stop a certain young hanyou's growls.

"Do you think something happened to them on their way from Kagome's home?" Sango asked uncertainly. Kirara sat on her shoulder now, watching the children with interest.

"I think they would have mentioned something yesterday if that were the case."

"Then maybe whoever did this cast a sleep spell on the rest of us?" she suggested with growing confusion.

"Maybe. But that kind of spell usually requires the caster be close to the target and I'm fairly confident that we would have sensed something like that," the monk pointed out.

The slayer sighed and looked back at the newly miniaturized pair. He looked too. Inuyasha was currently distracted with sniffing at himself and Kagome. In turn, she watched his behavior with an expression of honest curiosity.

"You know, they look very cute together that way," Miroku chuckled.

A single snow white dog ear turned in their direction quickly followed by a head. The little hanyou narrowed his eyes at them in what could have looked more like anger if he had been a bit more intimidating. As it was he could only manage to make them both picture a grumpy puppy.

Sango and Miroku both quickly turned away stifling their laughter.

A low growl was their reply, but it wasn't long lived.

"Whats wrong?" the little girl asked him innocently.

"Nothing," Inuyasha snorted, jerking his head back in her direction. "Just those two bein stupid."

The girl quirked her head at them and then looked back at the white haired boy beside her. A sudden shy expression crept over her face. He was undoubtedly the prettiest boy she'd ever seen in her life, and she found that the longer she looked at him the plainer she felt. But she didn't feel jealous, just timid.

"T-Thank you for protecting me earlier," The young Kagome said, giving him a tender smile.

Her thanks seemed to catch him off guard. "N-No problem," he managed, suddenly feeling embarrassed himself.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome," she greeted, pulling back her pajama sleeve and reaching out her hand formally.

He blinked at the offered hand and sniffed at her but didn't take it. "I'm Inuyasha," he answered, bringing his attention back to her face.

She tilted her head in confusion but didn't comment. Instead, She dropped her hand out of embarrassment and blushed.

Inuyasha didn't seem to notice the awkward situation he had created. He was already looking back at the monk and demon slayer listening to them get back to talking about the possible methods of turning them back to their so called _proper_ ages and what they should do about two children in the meantime.

 _'Pft. Not like I need a babysitter,_ ' he thought sourly. _'I can live out in the wild fine on my own. ..._ _But...'_ He glanced at the girl. She had started neatly rolling up her sleeves in a vain attempt to get them out of her way. The motion was rather awkward.

He sighed.

"So... what do you think about them?" he asked, crossing his arms.

She glanced up at the adults in deep discussion across the clearing. "Well... they haven't hurt us so far," she replied thoughtfully, still fiddling with her sleeves. "And They seem really familiar now that I stop and look at them."

He nodded faintly. "I got the same feeling. It's like... When I saw you but not as strong. There were all these weird memories in my head. But y'know... They might not be real."

Her expression fell. "So then... We may not really know each other? It's fake?"

He shook his head. "No, I checked. My scent's all over you and your's is all over me. I think I must have carried you for at least a few hours yesterday."

"You can smell all that?" she asked in amazement.

His chest inflated proudly and he cast her a cocky grin. "I can smell way more than just that."

"Then what about the others? Do they smell like us?" the girl asked with more curiosity than urgency.

"Not really. Only on their hands a little and that might just be from the two of em grabbin at us earlier."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Well... I'm pretty sure you and I know each other at _least_. But the others..." He cast them a look of suspicion. "I'll keep an eye on em."

She looked towards the adults with an expression of clear concern.

"Don't worry," he assured her quietly. "No matter what happens nobody's going to hurt you, okay?"

She looked back at her new friend searching his face for comfort. His eyes were warm, familiar and completely serious. Her own expression softened and she nodded. "Okay, Inuyasha kun... I trust you," she answered softly.

She was met with an encouraging smile at those words.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called, breaking the moment between the two.

The monk was instantly met with a look of anger and a feral growl. But much to the little demon's displeasure, these went largely ignored.

"Inuyasha, Can you tell if we were indeed visited last night?" the man asked.

The young half-demon snorted at the request and almost halfheartedly sniffed at the air leaning towards Kagome's sleeping bag. Within moments His eyes snapped upward to where Shippo had remained watching the group from the safety of his tree branch.

"Well, there's a kitsune up in the tree if that tells you anything," Inuyasha answered, flexing his claws.

The little Kagome instantly looked up at the kitsune.

"Awww! He's so cute!" She cooed from behind Inuyasha to his immense irritation.

"It wasn't me!" Shippo defended curling himself tighter around his tree branch. "There's no way I could do magic like THAT!"

"Oh don't mind him, that's just Shippo." Sango assured them, drawing their gazes from the tree to look at her. At their looks of confusion, Miroku attempted to explain. "He's... Well, I suppose you could say he's Kagome's little ward."

"Mine?" Kagome asked in a delighted and puzzled voice. Inuyasha's look of irritation deepened.

"Well from what you've told me you convinced Inuyasha to let you bring Shippo along with you after he was orphaned."

"So he's what? Her pet?" Inuyasha asked snidely.

"Hey! I'm not anyone's _pet_!" Shippo growled back angrily. "Kagome's my friend! She watches out for me!"

"From what?" the young dog demon sneered. "Rabbits?"

"Well first off she keeps YOU from being such a big bully to me!"

The girl gasped. "Inuyasha kun! You wouldn't do something like that right?!" she asked in disbelief.

"I can see why I would," he muttered under his breath, glaring up at the other boy.

"T-That's not nice!" She scolded in more of a whine.

He ignored her protest and the adult's chuckles.

"Well if you're so close with Kagome, why did you run away and hide up a tree when she started to cry?" Inuyasha asked, giving the kit an all too knowing look.

Shippo growled back.

"I didn't know it was Kagome! I just woke up and there was some strange person in bed with me! I was scared!"

"So you didn't bother to scent check her or anything?" Inuyasha asked with a growl.

The girl tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve drawing his attention. "It's okay Inuyasha-kun, We were all pretty scared," she reminded him.

"I wasn't," the dog demon denied with a look of mutiny.

"Well... I know not you," she amended sheepishly. "But you're super strong and brave."

Inuyasha tried to look cross, he really did. But none the less a light dusting of pink found its way to his cheeks at her compliment and before he could do anything about it, he was turning himself away so she wouldn't see and muttering a noncommittal."Keh."

As if sensing that she had won, the girl looked back up the tree.

"Here Shippo-kun you can come down now!" she called cheerfully.

The fox did so slowly, keeping an eye on Inuyasha as he went. A compliment from Kagome could usually go a long way in improving the hanyou's mood as an adult, but he wasn't sure just how effective a compliment would be while Inuyasha barely remembered her.

His fears were unfounded however, As he got closer to the ground he realized that Inuyasha had worked himself up into a state of full-blown embarrassment. Even his ears were pink. The fox bit back a chuckle and let himself drop the rest of the way down to land about five feet away from the young duo. Kagome's smile got bigger and her eyes sparkled in that adoring way they did anytime she met a small cute demon or animal.

He glanced back over at Inuyasha to see the taller boy shooting him a menacing glare from the corner of his eye. Still, he continued in his quest to see how the young Kagome would react to him.

He smiled back and twitched his tail. Her eyes lit up even more. "Inuyasha-kun he's familiar too!" she cried happily.

"Yeah," he responded looking away sulkily. "I get that feeling too." Inuyasha then spoke so quietly that only Shippo could hear him. "I get the feeling he's a huge pain,"

The boy ignored the typical insult and focused on Kagome.

"Is Shippo-kun's scent on us?" she asked Inuyasha curiously.

"It's all over YOU," the young hanyou grumbled. "But I can smell him on me too."

"Then c'mon let's go meet Shippo-kun!" she declared, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and tugging him behind her.

The boy jumped slightly at the contact but didn't shake her off. He merely followed her, staring at their intertwined hands uncertainly.

Shippo fought down the urge to full blown laugh at just how awkward Inuyasha had suddenly become with Kagome. If he was like a guard dog around her as an adult, he was definitely a puppy with her now.

"Hi, Kagome," the little fox greeted chipperly.

"Hello, Shippo-kun," she greeted in equally good spirits.

"So how much do you remember about me?" he asked.

She tilted her little head thoughtfully. "I remember you like to color!" she replied, giving him an expectant smile.

His own smile widened "That's right!" he praised her happily. "Do you like coloring too?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"What about you Inuyasha kun?" she asked innocently.

He gave the two of them an uncertain look.

"I... Ah, I guess so," he managed.

Shippo chuckled. He was _really_ enjoying this new uncertainty in his hanyou tormentor.

"He probably doesn't know what we're talking about," he told Kagome conspiratorially.

"Shut it fox! I do too!" Inuyasha shot back sharply. "It's to do with drawing!"

Kagome blinked at the exchange but didn't seem to realize Inuyasha had ever faltered. "That's right!" she agreed cheerfully.

The hanyou relaxed slightly and shot Shippo a condescending look.

"See?"

Shippo rolled his eyes.

Kirara who had watched the whole exchange curiously suddenly meowed and lept from Sango's shoulder, traipsing casually over.

All three children looked down and Kagome's eyes lit up with joy even as Inuyasha's narrowed in suspicion.

"Mew!" the two-tailed cat greeted just as warmly as Shippo had.

"Awww what a cute Kitty!" Kagome squealed happily as she reached down to touch the little feline.

"Don't!" Inuyasha warned, grabbing her roughly by the hand and pulling her away. "That's a demon!" he growled shooting the cat a glare. Kirara sat down patiently completely unfazed by Inuyasha's distrust and flicked her two tails still watching with interest.

The young Kagome looked at him quizzically. "But you're nice and You're a demon too aren't you?" she asked innocently.

"I'ma _half_ demon! And Not EVERY demon is nice, stupid!"

Instantly he realized he'd made a huge mistake. Tears welled up in her wide startled eyes and spilled over the edges even as she held back a sniffle and started to recoil from him.

"Uh- I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way! No, wait don't cry!" the boy pled desperately.

Despite his pleading, the young girl broke out in tears and covered her face sobbing.

"Look at what you did!" growled Shippo. Inuyasha glanced back at the fox helplessly then back to what appeared to be a quickly crumbling friendship.

The kitsune grumbled something under his breath about dumb dogs and rustled through his shirt for a moment.

"Hey, Kagome look here!" Shippo urged her cheerfully, holding up his top for her to see.

She sniffled but looked none the less.

"A t-top?" she asked tearfully

"Uh huh, a magic top. Wanna see?"

The girl hesitantly nodded.

The fox flashed her a smile and leaped into the air with a cry releasing the toy in a cloud of smoke. Suddenly the toy was huge and spinning fast stirring up a breeze around it.

The girl's eyes went wide in surprise and delight forgetting all about Inuyasha's sharp words as she watched the toy spin.

Inuyasha, however, shot the kitsune a glare of envy that went unnoticed.

"Wanna see more kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Oh please!" she replied excitedly.

The fox nodded and smiled motioning for the little cat to join them. "Kirara you should show her your magic too."

The little cat mewed and nodded before a rush of flame surrounded her.

In a heartbeat Inuyasha had Kagome pushed back behind him again.

When the flames subsided the giant fire-cat that was left in the wake made Kagome's jaw drop in amazement and had Inuyasha snarling quietly.

"It's okay," Shippo told them both, leaping onto Kirara's shoulders and smiling down at them.

"Kirara's a good demon like me and Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled and released Inuyasha's hand to come forward and investigate.

Inuyasha shot the pair of them a distrustful look but followed after the girl.

Kirara sniffed at Kagome and nuzzled her cheek much to the girl's amusement. "You're such a pretty kitty!" she cooed, reaching up to stroke the fire cat's mane and cheek happily. Her response was a giant purr that had the girl giggling.

Shippo leapt from Kirara's back to go investigate Inuyasha. The young half demon watched him approach with a very adult look of cynicism.

"So you really don't remember us?" Shippo asked, plopping down a good three feet away.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I remember some stuff. But chances are one of _you_ put those memories there."

"And what about your memories of Kagome?"

"They're real," Inuyasha growled shortly.

Shippo's face wrinkled in confusion. "How do you know that about Kagome but not us?"

"I just know," Inuyasha responded with a glare.

"Fine sheesh," the fox grumbled. Then a wicked thought came to him. He smiled mischievously at Inuyasha who's glare worsened then scurried up to the girl.

"Hey, Kagome!"

She looked down at the little kitsune with a smile. "Yes, Shippo kun?" she asked politely.

"I want a hug!" he told her, reaching his arms up eagerly. A ferocious growl erupted from behind him but Shippo paid it no mind.

Her eyes lit up and she was instantly reaching down and scooping him into her arms the best she could, cuddling him. He cuddled her back, casting a smug look back at the young Inuyasha who gave him a look of quiet fury. The adults had even stopped talking to watch how things played out.

"Thank's Kagome your hugs are the best!"

The girl giggled and released him. "Thank you, Shippo kun."

As soon as the fox touched the ground he heard Kagome quietly yelp in surprise and looked back to see Inuyasha tugging the girl against his chest and glowering at him darkly.

"I-Inuyasha kun?" she gasped in confusion.

"If that little coward gets a hug so do I," he stated sharply, refusing to take his eyes off the kitsune.

Shippo was taken aback by Inuyasha's gutsy demand. But the young Kagome apparently wasn't one to turn down a hug no matter how roughly it was requested. She was instantly all smiles again reaching out to wrap the hanyou in his own affectionate embrace.

He seemed startled that she had actually hugged him back but he was quick to soak in the glow of Kagome's affection, his arms wrapping around her more firmly and he even briefly nuzzled her hair.

Shippo's idea that Inuyasha's reversal in age had only made him more timid when it came to Kagome had just blown up in his face. But... There was something oddly familiar about the way he'd reacted.

 _Almost_ like Inuyasha considered him like a rival. It was ridiculous enough that Shippo wanted to laugh. But it made sense. They were all the same age now. Why shouldn't Inuyasha see him as a threat to his position with Kagome? She was certainly being affectionate with him.

A taunting whistle from Miroku was what made Inuyasha release her and push her back behind him snarling all over again.

Shippo chuckled. Inuyasha was still so jumpy right now that it was downright comical.

"If you two are done with the usual displays of affection perhaps we should all get a move on back to the village so we can start on a cure for you."

"Usual?" Inuyasha asked sharply.

"Relax," Shippo told them, casting Miroku a look of disapproval that was shared by Sango. "He's just teasing you."

"Spoilsport," the monk complained.

Golden eyes narrowed at Miroku in annoyance but scoffed.

(-)

Inuyasha steered his new friend clear of the group once they'd started cleaning up camp and gathering their things. But once the others were done he was eager to leave, tugging Kagome along behind him.

"C'mon Kagome we came from this way," he told her confidently.

She nodded and obediently followed.

"We could get there faster if you two rode on Kirara with me." Sango offered as the pair walked by.

Kagome seemed interested but Inuyasha looked the slayer and fire cat up and down before snorting and continuing along the road.

"Pass," he replied shortly.

Kagome blushed at his rudeness but didn't call him out on it. She simply gave Sango an apologetic look and let herself be led away.

The woman nodded and motioned for Kirara to transform. She did so and lept up to perch on Sango's shoulder. likewise, Shippo had found himself a comfortable position with Miroku. Trailing behind the young hanyou and miko, the group started the unnecessarily slow trek back to the village.


End file.
